A Christmas Wish For Two
by HPFangirl71
Summary: This is a Christmas Oneshot I did for a group on LJ. Its Very Fluffy and Happy. Harry and Draco spend a romantic Christmas Eve and exchange presents with surprising results!


**A Christmas Wish For Two… by HPFangirl71**

Harry heard the tinkling of bells in the air as he ran down the stairs of his flat. He heard a knock next and suspecting it was his boyfriend Draco, he quickly opened it. There on his doorstep dressed in a fur trimmed cashmere coat stood his favorite blonde. He saw behind Draco a beautiful powder blue sleigh trimmed in holly and bells all along the sides. The sleigh was lined in black velvet and loaded down with fur lap robes.

"You didn't say anything about a sleigh ride." Harry said to Draco as he eyed the black and white horses that waited patiently before the sleigh's front.

Draco entered the flat and held a sprig of mistletoe above Harry's head. Harry laughed at his boyfriend's antics as he leaned in to taste Draco's lips. The kiss was brief but filled with their desires for one another.

"You didn't have to resort to mistletoe to get me to snog you, you know." Harry said as they parted.

"I know that but it is Christmas after all." Draco told him. "Hurry and get your coat so we can go on our sleigh ride."

Harry exited to the kitchen where his black trench coat was hanging over one of the wooden chairs. He put it and his black leather gloves on before returning to the living room. Draco smiled when he returned. Harry reached beneath the nearby Christmas tree to grab a small gift box wrapped in green and silver paper. He put it in his pocket before walking outside hand in hand with Draco.

The two men were snug in the sleigh as they cuddled close and enjoyed the passing scenery as they rode. This was Harry's very first sleigh ride made even more special because of whom it was being shared. Harry loved Draco but he wasn't sure the handsome blonde knew quite how much he truly did. He looked at Draco sitting beside him with snowflakes sticking to his eyelashes. The snow melted as Harry placed soft warm kisses upon Draco's eyelids. Draco pulled him close and kissed the man firmly on the lips. They snogged passionately for most of the rest of the ride.

Eventually the ride ended as they drove up the long pathway that led to Malfoy Manor. Draco offered Harry his hand as he helped him out of the sleigh. They continued holding hands as they walked up the steps of the manor. Once inside, a house elf came to take their coats and Draco showed Harry into the sitting room. There, a small table was set intimately for two. Candles burned brightly in the middle of the table, also adorned with a bouquet of Poinsettias. Draco pulled out a chair for Harry before sitting down himself on the other side of the glass topped table.

Immediately another house elf appeared to pour them wine and bring them their food. The two men dined merrily on duck comfit, roasted veggies, and salad greens. Draco had spared no expense in this Christmas Eve dinner. With the consumption of the last bite of the chocolate mousse dessert, Draco quietly escorted Harry into the living room. A fire was crackling in the white marble fireplace and a large quilt thrown down upon the hardwood floor in front of it. Draco pulled his boyfriend down upon the floor and began kissing him fervently. Harry returned the kisses deeply with his own unbridled need.

The two men sat snogging in front of the cozy fireplace when suddenly Draco pulled away. He was breathless from their antics and his lips were delightfully kiss swollen. He lifted his wand and the room filled with the glow of hundreds of fairy lights. In the background, Harry could hear the soft strains of music coming from the wireless. Draco gave Harry a look of fondness and caressed a hand down the side of his face.

"Harry, you know that I love you, right?" he whispered tentatively.

Harry looked at Draco in wonder; it was unlike Draco to be nervous. Even when he was truly flustered, he often faked an air of bravado just to save face. This was what Harry loved about his relationship with the Malfoy heir. Draco showed Harry a softer side of himself than what he allowed everyone else to see.

Draco shook visibly as he waved his wand again and conjured a small box with a red ribbon attached. He handed it to Harry with a glowing smile upon his face. Harry accepted the small box in awe.

"Did you really tie that red bow on it just for me?" Harry asked.

"It's the right shade isn't it?" Draco asked nervously. He knew the Gryffindor colors were red and gold but hadn't been sure of just which shade of red to choose.

"It's perfect Dray." Harry whispered as he pulled the ribbon and ripped the gold paper open to reveal a small grey box. Harry opened it slowly and there amongst the velvet lining sat a silver ring with a large diamond in its center.

"Is this what I think it is?" he asked, looking up at Draco's shining grey eyes.

"Will you consent to bond me with me Harry?" Draco replied.

Instead of answering the handsome blonde, Harry pulled out the green and silver gift that had been hiding in his trousers the entire evening. He handed it to Draco who looked a bit perplexed.

"I don't need a present Harry. The only Christmas wish I have is for you to say yes."

"Just open the present Draco… believe me, you'll want what's inside." Harry said with wide grin crossing his face.

Draco was hesitant as he opened the small gift in utter confusion. He pulled back the sparkling green paper and saw a small black box. He held his breath as he opened Harry's present. Inside, lying amidst a sea of white cotton lay the most exquisite gift he could ever receive. It seemed he wasn't the only one with a bonding on his Christmas wish list. He smiled up at Harry as he placed a circle of gold and silver upon his ring finger. Smiling at him, Harry placed the silver ring upon his own calloused finger. In a twist of fate, the two men had both decided to make their Christmas wish come true. As they snogged passionately beneath the glittering fairy lights, they both new that there was nothing else they could ever wish for than what they had right here within this very moment.


End file.
